1. Field of Invention
Display and dispensing cartons, blanks from which the same may be erected. Such cartons characterized by the presence of a resiliently-biased follower for urging merchandise toward a display and dispensing opening therein. Such carton which may be readily constructed of inexpensive sheetform material such as paperboard and which may be readily erected from an integral blank at the point of display.
2. Prior Art
The display of small objects on the shelves of merchants has long presented a problem. Efforts must be made not only to keep one product separate from another, the products of one manufacturer separate from the products of another, and the products of the same type but different sizes from intermingling with each other, but even when these factors do not present a major problem, there is still a necessity of replacing the merchandise on the shelves of the vendor, bringing additional quantities of the product from the rear of the shelf to the fore of the shelf where it may be observed by the potential customer, and in general maintaining good housekeeping so that the intended goods is available on display and hence for purchase, the display is well organized for inventory and observation purposes, and preferably confined to a certain area of the available shelf or counter space. These objectives are difficult to attain, especially with loose objects which can become readily intermixed and disarrayed by accident or by inconsiderate prospective purchasers, so that numerous so-called "point of sale" or "point of merchandising" displays and display devices have in the past been provided to alleviate some of the aforementioned problems. Some of these display devices have been quite complex and large; others have been quite expensive. Few, if any, of them have considered particularly the problem of display of small objects such as pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and notions, which may be uniformly packaged and conveniently displayed on shelves and counters. Those which have considered such merchandising area have not succeeded in providing inexpensive display devices which, if necessary or desirable, may be discarded after a few or even a single use. Moreover, such efforts as have been made along these lines have not resulted in a product which can be produced from an inexpensive sheetform material such as paperboard and readily provided in flat form which can be conveniently shipped and readily erected at the point of display from an integral blank. The product of the present invention eliminates previous problems in this area, provides a completely satisfactory display and dispensing carton which can be made from inexpensive sheetform material such as paperboard, which can be erected at the point of display from an integral blank, and which, despite its economy and convenience, nevertheless is so designed as to provide a neat-appearing carton having a readily available display and dispensing opening, and which may conveniently contain a resiliently-biased follower adapted serially to urge merchandise placed in the carton toward the display and dispensing opening for display and ready removal therefrom. Such objectives have not been attainable with any display and dispensing carton previously available. According to the present invention, these objects are attained, and the "point of display" or "point of sale" can now also be considered the "point of erection" of a completely satisfactory, inexpensive, and attractive display and dispensing carton, which is particularly adaptable to the pharmaceutical or drug, cosmetic, and related merchandising fields.